


Walking Dead Tyreese And Barb Healing Love.

by RavensHollow



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensHollow/pseuds/RavensHollow
Summary: Tyreese lives in Alexandria with his sister Sasha and girlfriend Barb.





	1. We Get Twice As Far.

The groups that had left in the morning returned just as the sun was going down.

Tyreese and Barb had been busy moving building materials to a stockpile they were going to use to add more enclosures and fortify weak areas.

"Hey,Tyreese,Barb, thanks for the help."Jess said.

"No problem,Thanks for teaching me this trade."Tyreese replied.

"You were a damn good, football player before it all turned to shit I think that training can help whip these folks into fighting shape."Jess said.

"I'm gonna do, what needs to be done to keep this place going."Tyreese replied.

"We all are babe."Barb said.

"I know."Tyreese replied.

"Come on."Barb said.

"Where are we going?"Tyreese asked.

We're gonna make dinner."Barb replied.

Barb and Tyreese quietly made dinner not saying a word until Tyreese spoke again.

"Before all this happened I was a typical guy who dreamed big about all the things Football would get me.

"I was gonna buy a house in a nice neighborhood with rooms for my parents and Sasha.

"But like most promising careers in Football mine too ended in me being injured."Tyreese said.

"There isn't a survivor, or walker, around who might not have considered their life might turn to this."Barb replied.

"Oh I know that, I'll clean this up."Tyreese said.

"No, we'll clean this up."Barb replied.

"Yeah, we'll clean this up."Tyreese said with a smile.

They had put the dishes in the dishwasher and turned off the lights before heading to bed.

Tyreese fell asleep holding Barb in his arms and it was a peaceful sleep.

As the new day began and the radio on the alarm clock sounded waking them up a song began to play.

Woo ah, mercy mercy me  
Ah things ain't what they used to be, no no

Where did all the blue skies go?  
Poison is the wind that blows from the north and south and east  
Woo mercy, mercy me, mercy father  
Ah things ain't what they used to be, no no

Oil wasted on the ocean and upon our seas, fish full of mercury  
Ah oh mercy, mercy me  
Ah things ain't what they used to be, no no

Radiation under ground and in the sky  
Animals and birds who live nearby are dying

Oh mercy, mercy me  
Ah things ain't what they used to be  
What about this overcrowded land  
How much more abuse from man can she stand?  
Oh, na na...  
My sweet Lord... No  
My Lord... My sweet Lord

Tyreese reaches shutting the radio off clearing the fog from his head he hears the shower running and humming coming from within.

He walks down stairs heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

He hums as he stirs the pancake batter.

"What smells so good?"Barb asked.

"Pancakes."Tyreese said.

"Aw babe, they smell great."Barb gushed.

"Eat up I gotta take a shower and then we gotta help Jeffery and Jess."Tyreese said.

"Will do babe."Barb said kissing Tyreese as he left to go back upstairs.

Meanwhile Jeffery Jess Buck and Lee where grabbing the tools they were going to need.

"Are Tyreese and Barb still coming?"Jeffery asked.

"Yeah, we're here."Barb replied.

"We got a pretty good condition table saw I think we can use that garage to cut the wood we're gonna use to put up posts and other securities."Jeffery said.

"Rick said you were out of the country when this started."Barb replied.

"Yeah I worked, for a construction firm that had contracts all over the world.

"I was in Barcelona Spain, when this happened.Lori and Shane sent word Rick was in the hospital and I was fighting like hell to get back home."Jeffery said. 

"How bad was Spain?"Tyreese asked.

"It started slow at first and by the time I got word and was trying to get back it was a nightmare."Jeffery replied.

"Yeah,and to think I thought that when my Football career ended.It was the Walker reality check changed my point of view real quick."Tyreese said.

"Yeah,it was a damn shame I've seen you play."Jeffery replied.

"You did when?"Tyreese asked.

"That game against Pittsburgh.You won a lot of people big money that night."Jeffery replied.

"I remember that game Dad had a big tailgate party that day."Noah said.

"Those were the good old days."Tyreese replied.

"They are part of what made you who you are."Barb said.

"Yeah,and I'm glad we survived."Tyreese replied.

"I'm sorry Bob couldn't be here but he wouldn't want me to stop living because he wasn't here anymore."Barb said.

"I'm not gonna lie, Bob and I had our issues but he was a good man in the end and Sasha did love him."Tyreese replied.

"Abraham seems to like her."Barb said.

"He connects with her on a level not meny can reach."Tyreese replied.

"Yeah,some folks you just gotta put a little work in."Jess said.

"Hey, Abraham."Barb greets.

"Well hello sweetheart."Abraham replied.

"We're gonna be cutting planks here."Noah said.

"Morgan, got a line on steel we can use to fortify and defend our walls."Jeffrey replied.

"Yeah, here he comes now."Abraham said.

The community was a buzz with the sounds of work going on.

"We're making great progress."Jeffrey replied.

"Yeah,we just keep moving forward."Buck said.

The steel was placed next to the wood.

There was much work needing done to keep Alexandria afloat.

But all were more than willing to do their part.

"Did anyone find any cement?"Tyreese asked.

"No,what for?"Daryl asked.

"We use the steel as bracers on the walls.dig holes to sit the steel in fill the holes with the cement and let em set."Jeffery replied.

"I'll be damned."Abraham exclaimed.

"That just might work."Tyreese replied.

"It has too.Reg and Deanna kept this place off the radar but what that built was never going to be enough."Barb said.

"Barb, has a point."Sasha replied.

"Come here here's what I'm thinking."Jeffery replied.

The small building crew gathered around a table Jeffery had set up.

The group looked at the plans and could picture in their minds eye the future of this place. 

"These are Regs plans I just tweaked them to take them in a better direction."Jeffery said.

"I realized since this all started we're so focused on survival we aren't taking advantage of what's around us."Barb replied.

"What are you talking about Barb?"Jess asked.

"MacGyver used the things around him as weapons and tools to live we should take a page from him doing the same."Barb replied.

"I like the way you think."Buck said.

"Well come on now,"Jess replied.

Noah flips on a radio and Sam Cooke's chain gang began to play.

(Hooh aah) (hooh aah)  
I hear somethin' sayin'

(Hooh aah) (hooh aah)  
(Hooh aah) (hooh aah)

(Well, don't you know)  
That's the sound of the men working on the chain ga-a-ang  
That's the sound of the men working on the chain gang

All day long they're singin'  
(Hooh aah) (hooh aah)  
(Hooh aah) (hooh aah)

(Well, don't you know)  
That's the sound of the men working on the chain ga-a-ang  
That's the sound of the men working on the chain gang

All day long they work so hard  
Till the sun is goin' down  
Working on the highways and byways  
And wearing, wearing a frown  
You hear them moanin' their lives away  
Then you hear somebody sa-ay

That's the sound of the men  
working on the chain ga-a-ang  
That's the sound of the men working on the chain gang

Can't ya hear them singin'  
Mm, I'm goin' home one of these days  
I'm goin' home see my woman  
Whom I love so dear  
But meanwhile I got to work right he-ere

(Well, don't you know)  
That's the sound of the men working on the chain ga-a-ang  
That's the sound of the men working on the chain gang

All day long they're singin', mm  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my work is so hard  
Give me water, I'm thirsty

My, my work is so hard  
Oh my, my, my, my, my, my work is so hard

As the sound slowly ended the men started to whistle the tune.

"I haven't heard that song in years."Tyreese said.

"Really when was the last time you heard it?"Barb asked.

"It was shortly after our dad died.he loved Sam Cooke Sam and Dave the Womacks to name a few.

We found his collection Sasha put on Sam Cooke and we listened to it."Tyreese said.

"Yeah I can't count, how many times we came to breakfast seeing him dancing with Mama singing along to the music."Sasha replied.

"Yeah,I remember that and the sound of her voice full on laughing as he danced her around the kitchen."Tyreese said.

"I'm sure they are proud of the children they raised."Barb replied.

"Yeah seems to me they have good reason to be."Abraham said.

"Yeah,we did our best to make them proud of us."Sasha replied.

"That's what any child does when it comes to parents always setting out to make parents proud."Jess said.

The next song began to play.

An old cowboy went riding out one dark and windy day

Upon a ridge he rested as he went along his way

When all at once a mighty herd of red-eyed cows he saw

Plowing through the ragged skies and up a cloudy draw

Their brands were still on fire and their hooves were made of steel  
Their horns were black and shiny and their hot breath he could feel  
A bolt of fear went through him as they thundered through the sky  
For he saw the riders coming hard and he heard their mournful cries

Yippie I oh oh oh  
Yippie I aye ye ye  
Ghost riders in the sky

Their faces gaunt, their eyes were blurred  
Their shirts all soaked with sweat  
He's riding hard to catch that herd  
But he ain't caught em yet  
Cause they got to ride forever on that range up in the sky  
On horses snorting fire as they ride on hear their cries

As the riders loped on by him he heard one call his name  
'If you wanna save your soul from hell a-riding on our range  
Then cowboy change your ways today or with us you will ride  
Trying to catch the devil's herd across these endless skies

Yippie I oh oh oh  
Yippie I aye ye ye  
Ghost riders in the sky  
Ghost riders in the sky  
Ghost riders in the sky

"Johnny Cash that brings back memories."Jess smiled.

"Yeah before all hell broke loose."Buck said.

"You know hearing this music kinda makes you wonder how many celebrities have become walkers."Jeffrey replied.

"I've never thought about it."Tyreese replied.

"True outside the walls all you think about is weather or not you and your people are gonna make it."Barb said.

"And every day you do you fight for another day."Tyreese replied.

"That's true, which is why we have to keep this place going."Sasha said.

"We can't store all that steel and wood here."Tyreese replied.

"That's why we're gonna use the cut pieces right away."Jeffrey replied.

"Where is Andrea?"Barb asked.

"She's patrolling."Jeffrey replied.

"Oh,I thought she would be helping us like usual."Barb said.

"That's true but Rick asked her and Lacey to patrol so that we can see what the weakest walls are and deal with them first."Jeffrey replied.

"He's made a good point."Tyreese replied.

The group worked hard completing their tasks.

"Wow I'm beat."Barb said.

"Yeah,me too."Tyreese replied.

"I'm gonna take a shower Barb said.

Tyreese had the radio playing while he made dinner.

Luther Vandross played.

 need to have you next to me in more ways than one  
And I refuse to leave till I see the mornin' sun

The time is right, you hold me tight  
And love's got me high  
Please tell me, 'Yes' and don't say, 'No'  
Honey, not tonight

Move a little close to me, you owe it to yourself  
And I will selfishly take a little for myself  
And it's because of you  
That love won't let me wait

Yeah, yeah

The time is right, turn down the lights  
And take my hand, ooh, ooh, yeah  
We'll take a flight and spend the night  
In Wonderland

And I need to have you next to me in more ways than one  
And I refuse to leave till I see the mornin' sun  
Creep through your window pane  
Because love won't let me wait  
Not another minute

Ooh... ooh... ooh... yeah... yeah...

And I need your love so desperately and only you can set me free  
When I make to you, we'll explode in ecstasy  
And I won't take the blame  
That love won't let me wait

Love won't, no, no, no  
Love won't, no, no, no  
No, no, no, no  
(Love won't let me wait)

Yeah... yeah...  
Love won't  
I said  
(Love won't let me wait)

My baby  
My temperature's risin', ooh  
(Love won't let me wait) Won't let me

Not another minute  
(Love won't let me wait) Won't let me

Baby, baby  
(I can't wait) I can't wait (I can't wait) I can't wait, I can't wait (I can't wait)  
I can't wait, no, no, no, can't wait  
(Wait) No way, no way, no, no, no, no  
No way, no way, no, no  
(Doo... ooh...) Ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... yeah  
(Wait) I can't wait not another minute  
Not another minute (I can't wait, I can't wait) I'll be there (I can't wait) yes, I will  
I'll be there  
(Wait) Comin', I'm comin', I'm comin'  
Hold on, I'm comin', I'm comin', I'm comin'  
(Ooh... ooh...) I can't wait, can't wait  
I can't wait, can't wait  
No way, no way, no way, no, no  
No, no, no, no  
(Wait) Ooh... yeah... ooh... ooh...  
(I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait)  
(Wait)

"Oh,babe you got something up those sexy sleeve's of yours."Barb flirted.

"Nothing wrong with a romantic dinner for two."Tyreese replied.

"Nothing at all."Barb said.

"It's nothing fancy."Tyreese replied.

"I'm not expecting a five star service."Barb said.

"I know it's as close as we're gonna get though."Tyreese replied.

"It's perfect babe,"Barb said.

"I hope, you're not saying that to make me feel better."Tyreese teased.

"Not on you're life."Barb replied.

"I know I'm teasing."Tyreese said.

"I know you have a tell Sasha, told me all about it."Barb replied.

"Sasha, likes to tease me but what she forgets I tease back."Tyreese said.

"I'm sure she didn't forget that."Barb replied.

"No,Sasha has always loved to tease me just as much as I tease her."Tyreese said.

"Bob, was the same way I think it's a sibling thing."Barb replied.

"Yeah,I think it is."Tyreese said.

"Come on, it's back to the grind tomorrow."Barb replied.

"Your right."Tyreese said.

They went to bed that night holding eachother throughout the night.

The next Morning Tyreese found himself alone in the bedroom and food smells coming from downstairs.

He quickly showered and got dressed heading down stairs he heard laughter.

"What's so funny?"Tyreese asked.

"Abraham he's a big goofball."Barb replied.

"Well Sasha thinks I'm an Idiot."Abraham said.

"Well some idiot's aren't so bad."Barb replied.

"That's true."Sasha said.

"What's also true little sister is you sold me out to Barb."Tyreese replied.

"Oh,come on Ty like she wouldn't have figured it out eventually.remember Tariq Johnson he told you he liked me and you lied to him saying I thought he was gay and I wouldn't be a fake girlfriend because he wanted to stay in the closet."Sasha said.

"I was looking out for you Tariq Johnson was a man whore and I didn't want you to be on his list."Tyreese defended.

"We're even."Sasha said.

"Wow, brother that took some king kong balls."Abraham exclaimed.

"Yeah king kong cast iron balls. Little sisters are doomed to get the start end of the stick when it comes to big brother's something Judith with learn when she's older."Barb said.

"Yeah,she will and we can explain our experience to her."Sasha replied.

"Well come on we gotta get to work."Tyreese said.

They walked outside heading to the construction zone inside the walls.

"Wow they're getting a lot done."Barb exclaimed.

"They sure as shit know what to do."Abraham replied.

"We all do."Barb said.

"Hey,guys come on over."Jess greets.

"Hey,Jess,where do you want us today?"Tyreese asked.

"Over here, we still got a lot to do yet."Jeffrey replied.

They had a lot of building plans in the works.which would take a lot of materials they needed to gather.

Soon construction noises could be heard and the sound of a radio in the background as they worked.

Ooh My Honey  
You Got Me Workin' Day And Night  
Ooh My Sugar  
You Got Me Workin' Day And Night

Scratch my shoulder  
It is aching, make it feel alright  
When this is over  
Loving you will be so right

I often wonder if loving you  
Will be tonight  
But what is love girl  
If I am always out of sight (Ooh)

(That is Why)  
You got me working day and night  
And i will be working  
From sun up to midnight

You got me working, working day and night  
You got me working, working day and night  
You got me working, working day and night  
You got me working, working day and night

You say that working  
Is what a man is supposed to do  
But i say it is not right  
If I cannot give sweet love to you  
(Ah)

I am tired of thinking  
Of what my life is supposed to be (Well)  
Soon enough darling  
This love will be reality (Ah Ah)

How can you live girl  
Because love for us was meant to be (Well)  
Then you must be seeing  
Some other guy instead of me (Ooh)

You Got Me Working Working Day And Night  
(Hold On)  
You Got Me Working Working Day And Night  
(I am So Tired Tired Now)  
You Got Me Working Working Day And Night  
(Hold On)  
You Got Me Working Working Day And Night  
(Hoo, Hoo, Hoo)

You Say That Working Is What A Man is Supposed To Do  
But I Say It is not Right If I Cannot Give Sweet Love To You (Well, Ah)

How Can You Live Girl  
Because Love For Us Was Meant To Be (Well)  
Then You Must Be Seeing (Woo)  
Some Other Guy Instead Of Me (Ooh)

That is Why)  
You Got Me Working Day And Night (I Do Not Understand It)  
And I Will Be Working  
From Sun Up To Midnight

You Got Me Working Working Day And Night  
(Hold On)  
You Got Me Working Working Day And Night  
(I am So Tired Tired Now)  
You Got Me Working Working Day And Night  
You Got Me Working Working Day And Night

You Got Me Working Working Day And Night  
(Girl)  
You Got Me Working Working Day And Night  
(I am So Tired Tired Now)  
You Got Me Working Working Day And Night  
You Got Me Working Working Day And Night  
(How Can I Get To You)

"Come on babe,we did enough today."Barb said.

"Yeah, lets go home."Tyreese replied.


	2. East Side View.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyreese and Barb continue their work on the construction crew while Rick and Morgan go searching for Carol and Barb learns something that will change things for her and Tyreese.

"What's happened?"Tyreese asked.

"Carol, left Morgan, and Rick, went to find her."Jeffery said.

"Why did she leave?"Barb asked.

"She left a letter with Tobin she's been through hell."Andrea replied.

"What do you mean?"Tyreese asked.

"She her husband Ed and daughter Sophia were apart of our original group.she was different then."Andrea replied.

"Different how?"Sasha asked.

"Her husband Ed was an abusive controlling bastard Shane nearly beat him half to death after he hit Carol in front of us.

"Shane told him he would kill him if he put his hand on Carol or Sophia or any woman again.

"Not long after that walkers attacked our camp Ed ended up dying that day."Andrea replied.

"I would agree with Shane, on that matter I don't think a man should put his hands on a woman in violence."Abraham said.

"Yeah only cowards do that."Tyreese replied.

"Anyway Carol isn't helpless look at what she did to help us escape Terminus."Maggie said.

"She just needs to sort out what's bothering her."Tyreese replied.

"Come on we still have a lot of work to do."Jess said.

Everyday they worked to strengthen their community and protect and provide for their people.

And everyday Tyreese and Barb grew closer.

"Babe what are you thinking about?"Barb asked.

"I was just thinking about Carol she never told me about what happened before Sasha and I joined the group."Tyreese replied.

"It's probably something she has put behind her."Barb said.

"I can understand that."Tyreese replied.

"Everything will work out."Barb said.

Tyreese picked Barb up in his arms carrying her to bed where they focused on each other.

Hours had passed and their tired bodies shone with a sheen of sweat.

"Wow that was wild."Barb breathed.

"Yeah,still getting used to your flexibility."Tyreese replied.

Tyreese and Barb didn't know it but they were eventually going to get a life changing surprise.

As Tyreese and Barb prepared for their duties for the day.

The construction was coming along nicely Jeffery enjoyed it most because it was a piece of his old life he was able to hold on to.

Tyreese had grown to like construction Jeffery and Jess had taken him under his wing.

"Hey, Jeffery thank you for teaching me construction."Tyreese said.

"It's no problem I heard you had skills with a hammer."Jeffery replied.

"Ha ha ha.that was a dark moment in my life."Tyreese said.

"Well it still remains true."Andrea replied.

"We're getting a lot done."Jess said.

"Yeah, we are that's one less thing we have to worry about."Tyreese replied.

"Yeah,we just gotta maintain it once it's finished."Barb said.

"Where are you going?"Tyreese asked.

"I'm going to see Hershel he had some ideas for the greenhouse."Barb replied.

"Okay, I'll see you later."Tyreese said.

Barb made her way to see Hershel he just so happed to be unpacking medical supplies that were brought in.

"Hey,Barb glad you could come see an old man."Hershel joked.

"Your the father of this family Hershel so of course I'd come to see you."Barb replied.

"The greenhouse is coming along nicely i see."Hershel said.

"Yeah,you still got those ideas you were thinking about?"Barb asked.

"Yeah,here."Hershel replied.

Suddenly Barb felt light headed.and nearly fainted.

"Woah, easy Barb you alright?"Hershel asked.

"I was fine it just came out of no where."Barb said.

"Is it possible you could be pregnant?both my wives had fainting spells during the early stages of pregnancy."Hershel replied.

"I don't think so but Tyreese and I have been together almost daily."Barb said.

"I think we should check and see just in case."Hershel replied.

Ten minutes later and Hershel locked eyes with Barb.

"Well congradulations Barb your a few weeks along."Hershel said.

"Really I didn't know if i could have children I know Tyreese and I wanted to eventually but wow."Barb exclaimed.

"You and Tyreese will make wonderful parents."Hershel replied.

Hershel gave Barb her vitamins and what she would needs.

"Tyreese you home!"Barb calls.

"Yeah,babe I'm in the basement."Tyreese replied.

"I'm back."Barb said.

"You alright?"Tyreese asked.

"While i was seeing Hershel i had a fainting spell and Hershel gave me a pregnancy test. We're gonna have a baby."Barb replied.

"Your pregnant?"Tyreese asked.

"Yes, We're pregnant babe, I'm happy and scared out of my mind."Barb replied.

"I'm happy too how could I not be?"Tyreese asked.

"This just makes it all the more important that we make this place stable for our baby."Barb replied.

"I agree with that I mean look at how well Judith is thriving."Tyreese said.

"She is because she's got a lot of good people who are taking care of her just like you and Carol did on the road."Barb replied.

"I never had trouble with kids when i was still playing a lot of kids wanted me to sign tshirts and balls and posters."Tyreese said.

"On the next supply run I'm gonna have to make a list of baby supplies."Barb replied.

"Yeah, I'm certain their gonna need more stuff for Judith too."Tyreese said.

"We're gonna need a lot of things."Barb replied.

"Yes,we will and we'll be okay."Tyreese said.

"I know Tyreese."Barb replied.

"Sasha's gonna be happy when she learns she is gonna be an aunt."Tyreese said.

"Of course she will."Barb replied.

"I know I just never thought about it before."Tyreese said.

They went to bed that night with a lot on their mind.

As the next morning dawnd their sleepy little community became slowly awash with the sounds of life.

Tyreese stretched and yawned."Morning Babe,"Barb greets.

"Good morning sweetheart."Tyreese replied.

They got out of bed getting ready for the day.Barb still had to give Jeffery and Jess Hershel's notes.

"Hey, Jeffery I got these from Hershel."Barb said.

"Yeah, looks good I think it will work."Jeffery replied.

"Look's good to me."Jess said.

"Yeah,me too."Andrea replied.

Jess cranks up the radio Black Sabbath's Iron Man begins to play.

Has he lost his mind?  
Can he see or is he blind?  
Can he walk at all,  
Or if he moves will he fall?  
Is he alive or dead?  
Has he thoughts within his head?  
We'll just pass him there  
why should we even care?

He was turned to steel  
in the great magnetic field  
When he travelled time  
for the future of mankind

Nobody wants him  
He just stares at the world  
Planning his vengeance  
that he will soon unfurl

Now the time is here  
for Iron Man to spread fear  
Vengeance from the grave  
Kills the people he once saved

Nobody wants him  
They just turn their heads  
Nobody helps him  
Now he has his revenge

Heavy boots of lead  
fills his victims full of dread  
Running as fast as they can  
Iron Man lives again!

The song ends and in its place the Eagles How Long begins.

Like a blue bird with his heart removed, lonely as a train  
I've run just as far as I can run  
If I never see the good old days shinin' in the sun  
I'll be doin' fine and then some

How long, how long  
Woman will you weep  
How long, how long  
Rock yourself to sleep

Well I been doin' time in lonesome prison, where the sun don't shine  
Just outside, the freedom river runs  
Out there in that shiny night, with blood hounds on your mind  
Don't you know it's the same sad situation?

How long, how long  
Woman will you weep  
How long, how long  
Rock yourself to sleep

Everybody feels alright you know, I heard some poor fool say (Somebody Ooooo)  
Everyone is out there on the loose  
Well I wish I lived in the land of fools, no one knew my name  
But what you get is not quite what you choose

Tell me, how long, how long  
Woman will you weep  
How long, how long  
Rock yourself to sleep

How long, how long (long and drawn out)  
Muddy River runs so deep  
How long, how long (long and drawn out)  
Good night baby, rock yourself to sleep,  
Sleep tight baby, rock yourself to sleep,  
B-B-B Bye bye baby, Rock yourself to sleep

The construction crew worked as if they were all in perfect time with eachother.

"By the time they finished for the day Tyreese and Barb ran into Abraham and Sasha.

"Hey you too."Barb greets.

"Hey,how are you doing this morning?"Sasha asked.

"We're pregnant."Barb said.

"Well damn looks like Glenn isn't the only one pourin the Bisquick."Abraham exclaimed.

"Eww Abraham your ineuendo is desturbing."Barb said.

"A little ineuendo never hurt no body."Abraham replied.

"Abraham your still an idiot."Sasha said.

"He's a piece of work alright."Tyreese replied.

"That's true but Sasha still loves me."Abraham said.

"He's an idiot and he's right."Sasha replied.

"You two are just the sweetest thing."Barb said.

"More like GI Joe and GI Jane."Tyreese replied.

"Hey, don't hate just because we can handle guns and you are more like Thor big brother."Sasha said.

"I don't think flowing blonde hair suits him."Abraham replied.

"I'll have to agree with that."Barb said.

"I didn't mean the hair but the hammer."Sasha replied.

"Oh,yeah,you have a good point."Barb said.

"But I'm happy for you two."Sasha replied.

"Thank you."Barb said.

"Your welcome sis."Sasha replied.

"Why don't you two come over for dinner."Barb said.

"We'd love too."Sasha replied.

Sasha and Abraham followed Tyreese and Barb to their house.

Tyreese went through the music trying to find the right song for the evening.

The former owners of the house had a great love of music as their collection spoke volumes.

Tyreese chose Stephen Bishop my heart and soul.

The years they come and go  
And change will come I know  
You won't be there, my heart and soul

With every time and place  
But time cannot erase  
The smile that lines your face  
As you gaze in mine, you will always shine

And you would always be  
An angel making sure I care  
The memory, that's always there

Your dreams won't die, they live inside of me

You know you'll always be  
My heart and soul

The years roll on and on  
I looked and you were gone  
I miss you so, my heart and soul

The years can make you wise  
Now I finally realize  
That if I just close my eyes  
I can see you there, and the love we share

And you will always be  
A dream so real, that cannot die  
A trusting faith that lets me fly  
A love so strong that just belong to me

You know you'll always be  
My heart and soul

Oh, an angel making sure I care  
The memory that's always there  
You'll always be my heart and soul

The song spoke volumes as Barb and Tyreese threw together a celebratory meal.

"Wow this is damn good."Abraham said.

"Thanks."Barb replied.

"Your welcome."Abraham said.

"So what do you two have planned?"Tyreese asked.

"Gabriel wanted to have a widened tower added on to the church he thought a lot of the guard shifts could be taken from there."Sasha replied.

"Yeah, Jeffery and Jess have a lot of construction plans in the works."Tyreese said.

"Yeah there is so much this place still needs."Barb replied.

"That's true Eugene is giving Noah a lot of ideas you know."Abraham said.

"Really like what?"Barb asked.

"He suggested, we don't just get selected items on a run we should strive to get everything we are going to need.he thought bars on the storage house door and windows would protect our stores."Sasha replied.

"That sounds like a great idea."Barb said.

"Yeah Noah is full of surprises I think his dad would be proud of him."Tyreese replied.

"You took him under your wing."Barb said.

"Yeah it broke him, seeing his mother and brothers dead.he couldn't do anything to save his father but he held on to the hope he would get back to his mother and brothers."Tyreese replied.

"I know we all faced it but he's doing better now."Barb said.

"Yeah he's determined to build a life here just like the rest of us."Sasha replied.

"Yeah,and we're doing okay."Barb said.

"That's all we're hoping for."Tyreese replied.

"We're all workin our sacks off to get it."Abraham said.

"He's right we've beaten the odds so many times."Sasha replied.

After the dishes were washed the couples said their goodnights Tyreese swept Barb off her feet carrying her upstairs.

He gently placed her on the bed turing on the stereo in their room the smooth voices of the whispers filled the room as they sang in the mood.

Feel much like romancing  
How'd you like to wine and dine  
I'd like to take you dancin'  
Candle lights and dinner  
(We'll both relax)

We'll dance to sweet music  
How about some Marvin Gaye  
Feel like some sexual healing  
Just relax and let me do, let me do things my way

This is what I do  
(I wanna do it)  
To get you in the mood  
Baby, I'll do it all to get you in the mood  
This is what I do to get you in the mood  
Baby, I'll do it all to get you in the mood  
This is what I do to get you in the mood  
(Ooh, ooh)

Let me rub your shoulders  
(Just relax)  
Just let go  
Slip on somethin' sexy  
It's all right, baby, let me take control, hoo

Step into the shower  
I'll wash your back and you'll wash mine  
Please stay for one more hour  
I just want to make sweet love to you and feel you one more time

This is what I do  
(This is what I do)  
To get you in the mood  
Baby, I'll do it all to get you in the mood  
(I wanna get you in the mood, baby)

This is what I do  
(Woo)  
To get you in the mood  
Baby, I'll do it all to get you in the mood

This is what I do  
(I wanna do it)  
To get you in the mood  
Baby, I'll do it all to get you in the mood  
(Ooh, ooh)  
Hoo

This is what I do  
(I'll do)  
To get you in the mood  
Baby, I'll do it all to get you in the mood

This is what I do  
(I wanna do it)  
To get you in the mood  
(We could take a shower, give you lovin' by the hour)  
Baby, I'll do it all to get you in the mood

This is what I do  
(I'll do it just for you, baby)  
To get you in the mood  
Baby, I'll do it all to get you in the mood

They were so heated that they didn't know the music stopped by the time barely slept it seemed they couldn't get enough of eachother

But having gotten some sleep they got up and ready to meet Jess and Jeffery for their work detail.

"Hey,Andrea."Barb greets.

"Hey,Barb."Andrea replied.

"Come on you two you can put the brackets together."Jess said.

As it turned out Barb and Andrea would get the easy part putting all the brackets.

We're gonna use those to stabilize the planter boxes."Jeffery replied.

"Yeah,I think that will work well."Maggie said.

"Yeah,I think Hershel will like this."Glenn replied.

"They will work in the greenhouse."Beth said.

"Yes,they will and protect from the cold."Jess replied.

"We're getting the parts for in door sprinklers for the greenhouse as well."Buck said.

"I'm still working on getting more camera's in here."Eugene replied.

Barb put her ear buds in her ears pushing the button Salt n Pepa starting playing.

It ain't a man's world (You go girl!)  
No more sugar and spice (And everything nice)

It's a she thing and it's all in me (It ain't nothin' but a she  
thing  
I could be anything that I want to be baby  
Don't consider me a minority Yeah you know  
Open up your eyes and maybe you'll see It's a she thing  
It's a she thing and it's all in me Strong, innocent, and  
I could be anything that I want to be Intelligent lady  
Don't consider me a minority Proud of who I am  
Ladies help me out if you agree It's a she thing)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (We are proud)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Say it loud)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (On the rise)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Better recognize)

Now I can bring home the bacon (yeah), fry it in the pan (yeah)  
Never let you forget that you're a man  
'cause I'm a W-O-M-A-N  
That's what I am, doin' all I can  
The thing that makes me mad and crazy, upset  
Got to break my neck just to get my respect  
Go to work and get paid less than a man  
When I'm doin' the same damn thing that he can  
When I'm aggressive then I'm a bitch  
When I got attitude you call me a witch  
Treat me like a sex-object (That ain't smooth)  
Underestimate the mind, oh yeah, you're a fool  
Weaker sex, yeah, right, that's the joke (ha!)  
Have you ever been in labor? I don't think so, nope  
I'm a genuine feminine female thang  
Can you hang? Ain't nothin' but a she thang

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (We are proud)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Say it loud)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (On the rise)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (You better recognize)

It ain't a man's world (You go girl!)  
No more sugar and spice (And everything nice)  
(repeat)

It's a she thing and it's all in me (It ain't nothin' but a she  
thing  
I could be anything that I want to be baby  
Don't consider me a minority Yeah you know  
Open up your eyes and maybe you'll see It's a she thing  
It's a she thing and it's all in me Strong, innocent, and  
I could be anything that I want to be Intelligent lady  
Don't consider me a minority Proud of who I am  
Ladies help me out if you agree It's a she thing)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (We are proud)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Say it loud)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (On the rise)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Better recognize)

Now I can bring home the bacon (yeah), fry it in the pan (yeah)  
Never let you forget that you're a man  
'cause I'm a W-O-M-A-N  
That's what I am, doin' all I can  
The thing that makes me mad and crazy, upset  
Got to break my neck just to get my respect  
Go to work and get paid less than a man  
When I'm doin' the same damn thing that he can  
When I'm aggressive then I'm a bitch  
When I got attitude you call me a witch  
Treat me like a sex-object (That ain't smooth)  
Underestimate the mind, oh yeah, you're a fool  
Weaker sex, yeah, right, that's the joke (ha!)  
Have you ever been in labor? I don't think so, nope  
I'm a genuine feminine female thang  
Can you hang? Ain't nothin' but a she thang

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (We are proud)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Say it loud)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (On the rise)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (You better recognize)

On the real I'm a female doin' what I feel  
Put me to the test, yes, I will get ill  
Sensitive and sweet, yeah, all that good stuff  
But when it's time to get rough, baby, I'm rough enough  
Ain't afraid to show how I feel down deep  
Compassisionate but don't underestimate me  
I'm intelligent, wise, complicated being  
With an instinct to dream and believe in the dreams  
Family's first before anybody else (believe that)  
Take care of them before I take care of self  
I'm a genuine feminine female thang  
Can you hang? Ain't nothin' but a she thang

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (We are proud)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Say it loud)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (On the rise)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (You better recognize)

 

You got to understand it's a she thang  
We got the power, yeah, you know the deal  
So you go, girl (You go, girl!), it ain't no man's world  
You can do anything (You can do anything), do what you feel

Excuse me, hold up...(Pep got the floor!)  
I'm givin' props to the strong women layin' down the law  
Taking control of the wrongs in their life (hey)  
Standing up and turning all the wrongs to the right (ho)  
I'd like to give a shout out to the mamas out there (Shout it out)  
Bringing up the babies with the tender loving care  
You're in charge of the future of the nation  
Do the right thing, lay the foundation  
To all the single mothers Salt-N-Pepa said, "Keep your head up"  
I know it gets hard sometimes but never let up  
You're a genuine feminine female thang  
Can you hang? Ain't nothin' but a she thang

 

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (We are proud)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Say it loud)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (On the rise)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (You better recognize)

It ain't a man's world (You go girl!)  
No more sugar and spice (And everything nice)  
(repeat)

 

It's a she thing and it's all in me (It ain't nothin' but a she  
thing  
I could be anything that I want to be baby  
Don't consider me a minority Yeah you know  
Open up your eyes and maybe you'll see It's a she thing  
It's a she thing and it's all in me Strong, innocent, and  
I could be anything that I want to be Intelligent lady  
Don't consider me a minority Proud of who I am  
Ladies help me out if you agree It's a she thing)

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (We are proud)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Say it loud)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (On the rise)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Better recognize)

Now I can bring home the bacon (yeah), fry it in the pan (yeah)  
Never let you forget that you're a man  
'cause I'm a W-O-M-A-N  
That's what I am, doin' all I can  
The thing that makes me mad and crazy, upset  
Got to break my neck just to get my respect  
Go to work and get paid less than a man  
When I'm doin' the same damn thing that he can  
When I'm aggressive then I'm a bitch  
When I got attitude you call me a witch  
Treat me like a sex-object (That ain't smooth)  
Underestimate the mind, oh yeah, you're a fool  
Weaker sex, yeah, right, that's the joke (ha!)  
Have you ever been in labor? I don't think so, nope  
I'm a genuine feminine female thang  
Can you hang? Ain't nothin' but a she thang

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (We are proud)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Say it loud)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (On the rise)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (You better recognize)

On the real I'm a female doin' what I feel  
Put me to the test, yes, I will get ill  
Sensitive and sweet, yeah, all that good stuff  
But when it's time to get rough, baby, I'm rough enough  
Ain't afraid to show how I feel down deep  
Compassisionate but don't underestimate me  
I'm intelligent, wise, complicated being  
With an instinct to dream and believe in the dreams  
Family's first before anybody else (believe that)  
Take care of them before I take care of self  
I'm a genuine feminine female thang  
Can you hang? Ain't nothin' but a she thang

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (We are proud)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Say it loud)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (On the rise)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (You better recognize)

You got to understand it's a she thang  
We got the power, yeah, you know the deal  
So you go, girl (You go, girl!), it ain't no man's world  
You can do anything (You can do anything), do what you feel

Excuse me, hold up...(Pep got the floor!)  
I'm givin' props to the strong women layin' down the law  
Taking control of the wrongs in their life (hey)  
Standing up and turning all the wrongs to the right (ho)  
I'd like to give a shout out to the mamas out there (Shout it out)  
Bringing up the babies with the tender loving care  
You're in charge of the future of the nation  
Do the right thing, lay the foundation  
To all the single mothers Salt-N-Pepa said, "Keep your head up"  
I know it gets hard sometimes but never let up  
You're a genuine feminine female thang  
Can you hang? Ain't nothin' but a she thang

It ain't nothin' but a she thing (We are proud)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (Say it loud)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (On the rise)  
It ain't nothin' but a she thing (You better recognize)

Now let me break it down to the marrow of the bone  
I'm a female (go!), and I got it goin' on (ya know)  
Don't be fooled by my S-E-X  
It ain't that simple, I'm more complex  
We've come a long way, and, baby, that's a fact  
Let's keep moving forward, girls, never look back  
Fight for your rights, stand up and be heard  
You're just as good as any man, believe that, word

Barb and Andrea had managed a lot of work by the time the day was done Tyreese carried Barb home carrying her up to bed.


End file.
